


Don't worry || Leeburr

by 0o_death_o0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aaron Burr, Canon Era, Cuddling, Cute lil fluff talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Hand Jobs, Leeburr - Freeform, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Charles, Top Lee, r a w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_death_o0/pseuds/0o_death_o0
Summary: Um so like it's canon era spicy stuff. (I say spicy instead of smut or some other second thing). Uh.... Enjoy??? It's my first fic so I don't care what you think of it lol.





	1. Please, sir

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet yeet have fun you fuckers

~3rd person pov~

 "General Lee?" Aaron asked, peeling open the door to the generals tent. He had been visiting Lee's tent for a few weeks now, most definitely growing more fond of him every visit. Aaron keeps trying to deny and push away these feelings, but he can't. They stay there and pester him, every single day. 

"Burr?" Charles paused a moment and turned toward the front of his tent. "You may enter."

Burr was smiling widely as he walked towards his desk. 

"Before you say anything, can you help me pin the tent shut? Please?" Lee reached for a small box of clothing pins that were in the corner of his desk. 

"Yes sir, most definitely, sir," Aarons face was a dark shade of red as the general laughed and walked to the opening of the tent to pin it closed. 

 "Aaron? Would you mind taking off your jacket? I just want you to get comfortable, that's all," Charles said with a grin after they were done.

 "Sure thing, sir," Aarons face was warm as he slowly slid off his jacket. He jumped when he felt something tugging at the upper portion of his breeches. He looked down to find Charles loosening up the laces that were practically cutting off the circulation in his hips.

 "S- sir?" He said, looking at Charles with an extremely flustered look. Lee looked up at Aaron and smiled, still continuing to undo the laces.

 "You looked uncomfortable and it looked like you were practically suffocating in those, so I decided to help," He explained.

 "T- thank you sir," Aaron mumbled, going to sit on the edge of the bed that lay in the corner of the tent. 

 "Do you mind taking off you vest too? You look suspiciously uncomfortable," Lee said from his desk. There were shuffling noises of him putting books and papers away, sorting them out.I

 "Yes sir," Burr unbuttoned his vest then looked up at Lee. "Where should I put my coat and vest?"

 "Oh, the floor should be fine," He shrugged. Aaron let his clothes drop to the floor then looked at him again.

 "Anything else, sir?"

 "Get as comfortable as possible. You'll be here for a while,"

 Aaron pondered for a moment, thinking if he needed to get anymore comfortable. He shrugged and decided to take off his shirt, letting it drop the floor where his other clothes were. He shifted a bit on the small bed, looking at the little bit of light that peered through the small gaps between the opening of the tent that they had previously pinned shut. It was dark out. It probably turned night a bit ago, considering when he arrived that it was just about sundown. 

 "Burr?"

 "Sir?"

 "Can you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Yes, sir," Aaron turned to look back at the corner of the bed, screwing his eyes shut tight. He could hear quiet sounds of ruffling, a sound of fabric or clothes. There was a small sound he assumed was the fabric hitting the ground. Aaron felt the bed shift a bit and sink down next to him.

"You can open your eyes now," Lee whispered softly. When he opened his eyes, he could see a rather muscular Lee sitting next to him, shirtless and with the laces of his bottoms loosened as well. 

"Sir..." Aaron shuddered, his voice practically a moan. Lee laughed at his submissive's reaction. He draped an arm over Aarons shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek. Aaron began stuttering and turning into a flustered mess.

 "Aaron, calm down," Lee chuckled. "It's only me. I'm not gonna hurt you. And if I do, just tell me and I'll stop immediately."

 "Yes sir," Aaron choked out. He felt a hand firmly grip his shoulder, gently pushing him down on the bed. Lee swirled small circles onto Aarons shoulder with his finger, kissing up and down his neck. Burr tilted his head back with a moan, giving Lee more space to place his kisses. He moved his hands down and gripped onto Aaron's hips. Lee began to leave dark marks around Aaron's neck and collarbone, gently biting and sucking. His hands slipped into Burr's loosened bottoms, moving them down a bit.

" _Sir..._ " He moaned deeply.

"Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you? Because if I'm hurting you, I can always stop if y-" Lee was cut short when Aaron connected their lips.

"Continue, please, sir," He smirked once they pulled away. Lee nodded nervously, continuing to run his hands around Aaron's thighs. He rubbed his inner thigh, slowly moving himself down to Aarons crotch, kissing and gently biting his skin as he did so. Once Lee made it there, he pulled down Aarons bottoms and began to gently breathe against his cock.

 "Sir,  _please_ ," Aaron moaned. Lee looked up at Aaron from between his legs with a smirk.

 "Please what?"

 " _Ugh_ ," He grunted. "Sir, f- f... Fuck me..." 

 "With pleasure," Lee's hot breath was being such a tease. He finally lowered his head, taking in Aarons length. He bobbed his head up and down, speeding up and slowing down at times, occasionally pausing to suck and lick and tease Burr's tip. He moaned loudly, much to Lee's pleasure. Aaron arched his back, letting out a loud gasp. Lee continued to stroke Aarons cock as he pulled his mouth from it to look up at Aaron.

 "You really shouldn't be so loud," He teased. "What if people hear us? We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

 "Sir,  _continue_ ," Aaron begged, eyes rolling back into his head. Charles obliged to Aaron's request, quickly sucking. He gripped onto Aaron's thighs as he licked and sucked. Burr could feel pleasure coursing throughout his body, ready to cum at any moment.

 " _S- sir..._ " His voice was deep and hoarse. Aaron bit down on his thumb, trying to hold back a yelp.

 "You can come, I don't mind," Lee's smile was honest and caring. He truly didn't mind. Aaron came in Charles' mouth with a quiet scream as his body shook with pleasure. Lee swallowed Burr's juices then wiped his mouth. He moved back up the bed so that they were now face to face.

 "Burr?"

 "Yes, sir?"

 "You know you can call me by name, right?"

 "O- oh... Okay. I'll try that next time..."

 "Burr? Do you want to wait a bit before going again? We can do this again later in the night."

 "Yes, _Charles_. I would like to continue this later in the night."

 "Okay, just tell me when you're ready." Lee held Aaron in a hug and they stayed like that for a long, long while.


	2. I've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They f u c c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Shape Of You while writing this and I think that just fits so well like

~3rd person pov~

(Again)

 

They laid in bed together, Charles spooning Aaron and leaning his head on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around Aaron's waist, pulling him close as possible and kissing his cheek multiple times. They laid like that for a while, about an hour.

 "Sir?"

 "Yes,  _Aaron_?"

 "I..." Burr paused to take a deep breath in and out. "I'm ready,"

 "Okay," Lee whispered then pressed a tiny kiss to the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron turned over to lay on his back, looking up at the top of the tent. Lee moved on the bed, going to sit between Aaron's legs.

 "S- Charles?"

 "Yes?"

 "D- don't you have any type of... Oil?"

 "I- I ran out a couple of days ago..." Lee replied sheepishly. Aaron pondered for a moment before looking at Charles and smiling.

 "It's okay, continue," Lee nodded. He pulled down Aaron's bottoms once again then his own. He lined his cock up with Aaron's hole, when he pushed in his tip, Aaron shut his eyes tight and whimpered. Lee apologized repeatedly, cupping Aaron's cheek with his hand.

 "K- keep going, I'm fine," Aaron choked on his words. Lee looked a bit a worried, but pushed in a bit more, making Burr wince from the pain and pleasure. He slowly moved in the rest of his cock, causing Aaron let out a loud gasp.

 "Hey, hey. It's okay, I don't wanna hurt you. Just tell me when and I'll continue," Lee smiled and took Aaron's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Aaron took a minute to get adjusted, then let out a sigh, nodding and telling him to continue. Lee pulled back a bit, then pushed his cock back in. Aaron shut his eyes again, a tear spilling out. Charles noticed immediately and freaked out, leaning his head on Aaron's shoulder and wiping away his tear. 

  _"_ _I don't wanna hurt you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"_  Lee apologized, kissing Aaron's cheek again and again. 

 "You can keep going,  _faster_ ," Aaron smiled lustfully. Charles nodded and continued to push in and out, going a bit faster. Not very fast, but not painfully slow. Aaron reached up and wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, wincing from the pain and pleasure he was feeling at the same time. He buried his head in the crook between Lee's neck and shoulder, pulling on a small tuft of his hair. Charles was holding Aaron like a mother holding her child, constantly whispering to him that he doesn't want to hurt him and that if he's in to much pain they can stop. Aaron never really responded, only small nods were given.

As Lee sped up, Burr began to get used to the quickness and pain. Lee traced his hand down Aaron's thigh, grabbing onto his cock and pumping it gently. 

 "Oh,  _sir_ _!_ " Aaron whined, wrapping his arms tighter around Lee.

 "Didn't I say you could call me by my  _name?_ " He murmured, hammering deep into Aaron as he enunciated the word 'name'. Aaron let out a high pitched yelp as Lee's cock pounded into him.

 "Sorry, Charlie," Aaron said between pants. He smirked into Lee's neck, breathing heavily as he continued to be jerked off. Lee chuckled as he breathed at the nickname.

 "Oh, Charlie... I- I think I'm about to- to cum...!" 

 "It's okay Ronnie, you can if you want. I- I feel like I am too..." He mumbled. "I've got you,"

Aaron moaned loudly as he came on Lee's hand. Charles smashed his lips onto Aaron's, stopping him from screaming. He took Aaron's cum and wiped it on his thumb, bringing it up to his mouth and sucking it off. Charles quickly pulled out and deeply moaned as he came onto his stomach. Burr scooped it up with his finger and licked it off, smiling at Lee. He smiled back with tired eyes and fell down onto Burr, breathing in his ear.

 "My lord, general!" Aaron laughed. "Your hair is a tangled mess!"

 "I guess that's my punishment for not having any oil."

 "I think oil would be made it less... Exciting?" He said, twirling a finger in Lee's hair.

 "I think it would be best if we got some sleep now, don't you?"

 "Most definitely, just as long as you get off from on top of me."

  "I hadn't noticed," Charles laughed. He rolled off of Aaron and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around Aaron, cuddling him and nuzzling into his neck.

 "I love you," Charles' breath was warm against Aaron's neck. "So, _so_ much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used about 5,000 characters for this
> 
> Are you proud of me yet

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Leave a comment or some shit and give kudos please  
> *sigh* What the hell have I done with my life


End file.
